the_unremembered_landsfandomcom-20200213-history
Whitetower
Summery Whitetower is a city state located on the Isthmus of the Tower. There is a man-made canal connecting the Not so Narrow Sea to the Mycalcium Sea, making it vital trade city. It has tried through history to compete with Splendor but has always been inferior. Whitetower also has some small vassals of Gnometon and Fort Glenn. History The Human merchant family Tower wanted a properly laid out city instead of a village that slowly expanded into a city. So they decided to build the Tower Canal to build a city around. They quickly built a port and sent message around the known world to bring traders into the Mycalcium Sea. It worked commerce didn't just flow into the Mycalcium Sea but out of it. The next step was trying to attract more citizens. The Tower family created many industrious to create more jobs. the city started ton flourish. The docks were always packed and the inns full. The populous started to demand a city counsel and an elected government. The Tower family was forced to oblige them, With Whitetower becoming in a position to be as large as Splendor they started looking for ways to be better than them. The Tower family started funding the WWS, Whitetower Wizarding School, and started to organize a city military. Splendor then in turn formed the Human Confederacy. Feeling threatened Whitetower formed the Grand Alliance with other human city states, the Realm of Lennar and The Kingdom of Dale. Also the City of Whitetower started to sponsor explorers to go out and explore and colonize the world. Eventually the War Between the Isthmuses broke out. After a long and bitter war the Grand Alliance with Whitetower. The conditions made Whitetower give the Human Confederacy all of their colonies. It stunted the economy. Whitetower was still able to keep Fort Glenn and Gnometon in an alliance. To become powerful again Whitetower started to seek an alliance with the Great Dwarven Empire. During the explosion from the Pyre of Magic the WWS was almost deserted but the Tower family's funding continued. The Great Dwarven Empire Shipping and Trading Company started to bring more commerce through Whitetower and the city started to grow again. Once all of the glob was discovered and Global Alliances started to form Whitetower Joined the Mycalcium League. It was also during this time when the city of Whitetower forced all ships going through the canal to had to have a Whitetowerian Guide on board en-order to go through. Whitetower was at the peak of its power when the Intercontinental War broke out, but by the end they barely had enough men to man the battlements of Whitetower. The economic devastation after the war crippled Whitetower turning it into a city of crime and scum. Joining the new Mycalcium League helped stop the economic downturn. But with the plague and economic problems the Republic was weak and the Tower family was able to organize a Coupe and took control creating the Kingdom of the Tower. Forcing Watershallow and Fairmarket into the kingdom they started to look to become more powerful than the Human Confederacy. An lucrative royal marriage with the Kingdom of Dale would accomplish that goal. But because of the stability of the Kingdom of the Tower. The Kingdom was able to jump start the economy but the people wanted to go back to a republic. In 1902 the people had enough and stormed the lords palaces and retook control of the cities and disolved the kingdom releasing the cities. Fort Glenn and Gnometon still decided to stay with Whitetower. Today Whitetower has an alliance with the Great Dwarven Empire, Realm of Lennar and the Kingdom of Dale. They still want to be able to challenge Splendor and might soon be in a position to do so. ..